Monstruo sin rostro
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: Porque Tahno lo tenía todo... Hasta que llegó aquel monstruo sin rostro. (Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Personaje Favorito" del foro "Las cuatro naciones")


Aviso: _Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Personaje Favorito" del foro "Las cuatro naciones"._

Advertencia: Pequeño Spoiler de la primera temporada de La Leyenda de Korra.

Disclaimer: _**The Legend of Korra **_es propiedad de Nickelodeon.

Sé que a nadie le gusta Tahno (ok no xD). Pero es de mis favoritos y tenía que escogerlo *o*.

Me ha quedado muy corto (como todo lo que he escrito últimamente xD). Sin embargo el mínimo eran 500 y escribí 605 palabras, aproximadamente (¡Yei! xD)

* * *

Porque Tahno era un joven apuesto. Y en cualquier lugar que entraba se robaba todas las miradas.

Tenía el cabello negro como un murciélago, y poseía toda la gracia de un lobo.

Siempre iba bien acompañado; con una chica a cada costado.

Y junto con su equipo había sido campeón cuatro veces en el torneo de Pro-control.

Porque todo marchaba viento en popa. Y creyó que su vida no podría estar mejor.

Sin embargo, un día llegó sin invitación aquel monstruo sin rostro.

Tahno estaba bajo el reflector, celebrando la victoria. Podía escuchar a la gente gritar, aclamándole. En ese preciso momento se sintió como si fuera el rey del mundo. Nunca nadie le quitaría ese recuerdo.

Y de repente se encontró con Amon y los malditos igualitarios.

A pesar de que sintió miedo, su equipo y él decidieron no darse por vencidos y defenderse.

Uno, dos, o tres segundos. No tardó mucho en caer preso entre las garras de dos tipos.

Lo observó acercarse, y se quedó mirando su máscara, memorizando cada maldito detalle. Sin saberlo, esa máscara sería la protagonista de muchas de sus pesadillas.

Jamás lo mencionaría, pero suplicó para que no le quitara sus poderes.

Vio su mano acercándose en cámara lenta. Entonces lo supo: le habían arrebatado una parte de él.

Por si fuera poco, los tiraron al agua cual cadáveres.

Nadaron para salir de ahí. No sin antes escuchar la voz gutural del monstruo dando un discurso barato.

* * *

"Tú ya no eres nuestro hijo", le dijeron aquellos sujetos que alguna vez fueron padres suyos.

La rabia y decepción en sus mirabas eran notables.

¡Vaya deshonor tener un hijo a quién le habían arrebatado su control!

Pues ellos eran una familia muy estricta e importante. Tahno sólo traería vergüenza a sus vidas.

El corazón se le hizo de piedra.

Recordó sus cumpleaños de niño, y cómo siempre le regalaban algún juguete hecho de madera.

Tenía guerreros, monjes, princesas, herreros, generales, y en una ocasión le regalaron un lobo blanco como la nieve, con sus rasgos bien tallados: ese era su juguete favorito.

De más está decir que sirvió de inspiración para nombrar a su equipo. "Los Lobomurciélagos de las Cascadas Blancas", terrible nombre ridículo, que hoy en día no tenía ni la más mínima importancia.

Todos sus juguetes se encontraban en la casa de sus padres, y a menudo se preguntaba si los habían echado al fuego.

* * *

Y los "amigos" también desaparecieron.

Desde el incidente ya no supo nada ni de Shaozu ni de Ming. ¡Aquellos bastardos! Tantos torneos luchando codo con codo. Tantas salidas al bar de la esquina. Tanto tiempo desperdiciado...

Por supuesto, no más chicas lindas riéndose de cualquier tontería dicha.

Y los halagos se convirtieron en miradas de lástima. Y poco después las miradas de lástima fueron transformadas en miradas de indiferencia. Todos olvidaron quién fue alguna vez Tahno.

Pero él nunca se olvidó de Amon.

* * *

Salir a la calle se había vuelto un infierno. No podía ver a ninguna persona sin sospechar que era el monstruo sin rostro. Porque uno no tenía la certeza de cómo lucía Amon sin su maldito disfraz. Podría estar a su lado ahora mismo y él jamás lo sabría con seguridad.

Todas las noches se despertaba con miedo. Soñaba que le quitaban sus poderes, una y otra vez. La pesadilla no terminaba hasta que despertaba gritando.

Y en la oscuridad de la noche las cosas no se ponían mejores. Casi podía jurar que escuchaba su risa macabra burlándose de él. Oh, Amon estaba ahí, oculto en las tinieblas. Podía sentir cómo lo observaba. Pero ¿qué más quería de él? Ya le había arrebatado todo.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Duda, quejas, sugerencias, son bienvenidas.

¡Saludos!


End file.
